The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread block having a specific structure and a tread block arrangement for a motorcycle tire for running on rough terrain, capable of improving the braking stability and traction.
Motorcycle tires for running on rough terrain for example used in motocross races are usually provided with a plurality of blocks arranged sparsely in the tread portion so that the blocks dig into soft ground such as sandy and muddy terrains and thereby to produce a large traction.
When the amount of digging into the soft ground is increased, the running resistance (rolling resistance on soft ground) is increased.